Flashback
by Sonicthehero5602
Summary: Let's take a trip through the Shadows...
1. Chapter 0: As We Began

_Such a sequence_

_From the years,_

_many pains,_

_and many tears._

_All unmatched,_

_we will see_

_how it feels_

_And what would be._

Shadow dodged as the lamp flew through the air, smashing on the wall behind him. A tissue box, some stuffed animals, and a globe followed.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She tried to pick up another projectile with a trembling hand, but just collapsed, sobbing. He tried to approach, to explain, but she scrambled away, terror in her eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MURDERER!" Stomping footsteps from outside the chamber told them that Gerald was coming— and indeed, he slammed the door open and rushed inside. He took in the situation, eyes widening when he saw how frantic Maria was. He hurried over to her, scooping her up in his arms and glaring at Shadow.

"Shadow, what have you done?" He asked, slowly, dangerously. Shadow stuttered, tried to tell what had happened, but his words became mangled in his throat.

"I said WHAT HAPPENED DAMMIT?" He roared, making the hedgehog flinch and back away. Maria continued crying, driving knives into both of their hearts. Gerald looked away from him and pulled her closer. He cradled her, whispering soft phrases in a vain attempt to reassure her.

He couldn't take it anymore. The scene, the emotions, and all that pain were ripping him apart. He opened his mouth to explain, but it was like neither of them even knew he was there. Tears appearing in his eyes, he ran away, outside the door. But before he could get out of earshot, one last scream echoed through the hallway:

"I HATE YOU!"

_Flash!_


	2. Chapter 1: Familial Ties

"Just an experiment… Worthless animal… means to an end…" Shadow whispered, repeating the cruel phrases uttered by the ruthless Vincent. The vicious boy had taken care to outline every reason why the "mongrel beast" shouldn't exist, emphasizing each point with a punch or kick. Finally, after nearly an hour of abuse, he grew tired of the game and left. Shadow, aching and emotionally destroyed, had limped back to his cage, hiding and trying to deny his words.

What had hurt the worst, though, was the way he described how Maria and Gerald thought of him. His only companions and the only 'family' he had in the world, considered him nothing more than a pet or an amusing toy.

"You're like a dog, except you can walk and talk. You're entertaining— for an animal. Why would you think a test subject, a chemically formed sac of organs would be human? You're nothing more than an experiment." Vincent's words had ripped his very soul out of him. He rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his face as he cursed his very existence.

"Shadow! We're back! Where are you?" Maria's cheerful voice sounded in the room. She knocked on the cage. "Come out, silly!"

In response, Shadow just scrambled back farther into the small container. He couldn't face them, not after all he'd just heard. But Maria was adamant, crouching and crawling in. She saw how upset he was and dashed over, wrapping her arms around.

"Shadow! What's wrong? Did they hurt you? Granpa, tell those nasty people to get away from Shadow!" She pulled the both of them out, still hugging him tightly.

Gerald's rumbling voice sounded with the voice of reason. "Perhaps we should let Shadow explain; after all, he is capable of it." Turning to the frightened hedgehog, he spoke softly. "Well? What happened? Why are you so distraught?"

Eyes flicking between them so fast he got dizzy, Shadow stammered out all that had happened, choking on the words that had been so hurtful. Maria's gaze grew steadily colder and more furious.

"Shadow, that is the biggest, meanest lie ever told. You are not a god—"

"MARIA! Watch your tongue!"

"HE'S NOT JUST AN EXPERIMENT! I'll KILL THAT BACTERIA WITH AN INTELLIGENCE THE SIZE OF A SLUG!" She shouted, red-faced and enraged. Shadow, still encased in her arms, gasped as her embrace grew tighter and tighter, desperately trying to breathe.

"Lower your voice!" Gerald said. "I understand how upset you are, but please, tend to Shadow before continuing your rant."

She huffed and sat back down, the hedgehog sucking in air as she loosened her grip. "Listen, Shadow, I love you and so does Granpa. Vincent's just a cocky runt with a miserable attitude."

"But Gerald… Experiment…"

"Do you really want to know what Granpa thinks? I'll get his 'scientific' journal, and you can read for yourself."

"Maria!" He shouted at her disappearing back. She returned clenching a small, leather-bound notebook. "Give me that! How do you know about that in the first place?"

She laughed. "You're transparent, Granpa! Besides, he knows this already." She flipped to a specific page and thrust the book into Shadow's hands. "Here, read!"

On the page, neat handwriting spelled out Gerald's thoughts on each day. This day, Shadow remembered, was when he learned to speak, and when he had been given his name.

"The experimental hedgehog is progressing at a rapid rate. It has made a most astonishing achievement— but, to that in a minute. First, it has managed to overcome the barrier of speech, allowing it to communicate on a human level. This is amazing, considering that such animals typically cannot even attempt such a thing. Next, over my objections (at least, originally), Ultimate Lifeform Experiment has been given a name; Shadow. While most fitting, it is disturbing to think what that foretells.

Now to the greatest of the accomplishments taken: recognition. When exposed to a mirror, Shadow _recognized the reflection!_ This is marvelous, showing that it— no, _he_ has true sentience. Therefore… I find it hard to admit, but Shadow is now no longer an animal. He is a sapient, and deserves all such rights.

The hardest piece, though, to swallow, is my growing affection for him. He is such a cheer, especially to Maria. When they are together, his facial expression is that of absolute ecstasy, as is hers. Even I tend to feel happier with him in our presence. Shadow… For all that divides us, for all that I have done in my life, you may be the closest thing to family aside of Maria. Now, when I watch you in these experiments, I cannot rationalize the things done to you. I feel the needles rip my skin as they do yours.

May God, Chaos, whatever deity this world has forgive me. Shadow, somehow I hope you find this, for it is only now I realize, you are a son to me, regardless of race or anything else. Not an experiment, not anymore. Now… we are family— and I will strive to show you this in deeds as well. I… I love you.

And may any god out there forgive me for what I've done.

On this day, I am:

Gerald Robotnik."

Shadow's hands shook as he stared at the ink-stained page. "Wha… F-family? L-love?"

Gerald face shone red as he stared at his knees. "Damn it, Maria, that's my personal thoughts. Shadow, I…"

In a blur, the red-and-crimson hedgehog dashed over and hugged him with all his strength. The old professor, hesitated in shock, and then hugged him back. Maria joined in, forming a trio.

"T-thank you. Thank you, Professor."

Gerald wiped his eyes. "Bah! You already knew it; Maria's right, of course. And save the 'Professor' nonsense for when we have company. You've earned the right to call me what you please."

"Thank you Pr- Granpa. I… I love you too."

"As do we, Shadow. As do we."

_Flash!_


	3. Chapter 2: Smoldering Ruins

He watched the smoldering wreck of the Arc, every inch of the massive structure another testament to his failure. Everyone he had ever known, had ever loved, was dead. Gone. Incinerated, obliterated, gone. Many of them he could rationalize, objectify. Many of them, he hadn't met, and many more he had no reason to care. The scientists, so cruel with their instruments, didn't concern him. The General, nigh on evil with his ruthless son, were worthless.

But there were two who did indeed concern him, and losing them hurt more than every needle, every broken bone and every merciless experiment. The first was Gerald, practically his father and the only scientist who had enough morals to stand up for ethics. Now, he was ashes on the wind. His death was bad enough, a ripping ache down in his soul he knew was permanent. He had thought to be immune to pain, with all he had experienced on that torturous ship, yet Gerald's absence sent waves of inner hurt ricochet around his being.

And then….

Then there was Maria.

With that thought, all his composure fled, and he collapsed, weeping brokenly. What he felt at that had no words, no thoughts, not even emotion. All he had was unending pain, echoing again and again across every fiber of his being.

There wasn't even enough for a funeral.


End file.
